Dragon Ball Ultra
by CommanderAwesome117
Summary: A new story with new and old characters.
**Dragon Ball Ultra**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. I DO own Dragon Ball Ultra's story line, and characters who have not shown up in the Dragon Ball franchise since April 27th 2016 who appear in this story. (in english, I own the characters that I have made up and I own the new transformation that I will be keeping a surprise. I took the match from Dragon Ball Super, Goku vs Hit, and made an alternate saga, so things will go differently from the anime. This is my first story that I have published, so I hope you enjoy!**

Goku and Hit faced each other, both panting from exhaustion. The last battle in the Universe6/Universe7 Tournament was nearly over. Goku couldn't seem to overpower Hit, even as a Super Saiyan Blue. The feeling was mutual; Hit couldn't seem to overpower Goku either. Hit charged forward with a yell. Goku followed suite. Their fists clashed, creating a massive shockwave. They then jumped backwards to opposite sides of the arena. The two warriors faced each other. Hit wiped away the blood from his mouth. Goku smiled. "You're getting tired." Hit allowed himself a small smile before powering up to the limit. It has been a long time since an opponent has forced him to use his full strength. On the Universe7 sidelines, Piccolo and Vegeta were speechless. Hit was m,uch stronger than any of them could've prepared for. Even Goku was surprised. Hit looked at Goku, a warrior's fury in his eyes. "This is my true power. This is your last chance to surrender." After a few moments, Goku smirked. "You're not the only one who's been holding back." Hit was a little confused. Goku shouted. "Kaioken x10!"

Red energy began to emit from Goku over the blue energy from his Super Saiyan Blue transformation. The two colors danced around each other as Goku stood still, letting his body adjust to the massive power up. Vegeta was angry. His mind flashed back to when he had first met Goku. Vegeta's Galick Gun clashed with Goku's Kamehameha. If Goku hadn't used the Kaioken, the Earth would've been destroyed. However, Vegeta would've been nowhere close to gaining the power he now had.

On the Universe6 sidelines, Champa was getting nervous. This battle decided everything, and Goku had the upper hand now. When Goku finally sprung forward, Hit activated his Time-Leap. However, Goku was moving so fast that the ability was nearly obsolete. They clashed. Punches, kicks, and jabs were exchanged and blocked as the two fighters tried to one-up each other. The entire arena shook from the shockwaves. The fighters from both sides tried to follow the movements, but Goku and Hit were simply moving too fast. The two finally landed hits; Goku got land a blow against Hit's stomach, and Hit landed a punch on Goku's face. The two were completely still. Nobody on either side breathed. Vegeta, for the first time since their battle with Majin Buu, was worried about Goku. After an eternity, Hit fell backwards. The Referee ran forward and checked Hits's pulse. After a few moments, he stood up, pointing towards the Universe7 sidelines. "Hit is unconcious! Universe7 is victorious!" The spectators from Universe7 erupted in cheers. The Universe6 team looked down in shame. Goku powers down and gave his signature smile toward his friends and family. He floated up towards his team. Majin Buu was already celebrating with Hercule. Piccolo smirked. "You had us worried for a second. I thought you would just give Earth away." Goku laughed. "I have to admit, that was one of the toughest fights I've ever had. But we did-" A powerful energy blast was fired, but Beerus phased in front of the Universe7 sidelines and deflected the attack. Champa was furious. "Give me your Earth! I can't stand dull and boring food any longer!" Beerus retorted with a smartass comment. "Dull and boring are the same thing." Champa fired several more energy blasts in an attempt to defeat Beerus. "I don't care how many planets or people I have to destroy! Your Earth will belong to me!" "That's all that I needed to hear." Everyone froze and looked over at the voice. Monaka had spoken for the first time since the start of the tournament. He looked at Beerus. "Get this disguise off of me." The Seventh God of Destruction smiled and tapped Monaka's forehead. The small red midget disappeared in a blinding white light as he changed. When the light diminished, there was a whole new person standing where Monaka once was. The being was a Saiyan, without a doubt. Goku and Vegeta didn't recognize him. However, Champa and Vados did. Their faces were almost completely pale. The mysterious Saiyan was a little smaller than Vegeta, but had the same demeanor. He looked up at the Sixth God of Destruction. "Champa… you are in a heap of trouble."

 **That is it for Part One. Who is this mysterious Saiyan? What is Champa afraid of? I will post Part Two if I get up to ten readers and/or followers. Thank you for reading and have a good day!**


End file.
